Princesas, Guerreros, magia y sueños
by SkyShane34
Summary: Mundos paralelos, criaturas extrañas, un nuevo mal en Bajoterra, secretos ocultos en la banda, un integrante de la banda es de otro mundo, criaturas mágicas, híbridos, brujas, elfos y ninfas.


**Princesas, Guerreros, magia y sueños**

Bajoterra dos años después, una tranquilidad inmensa, sin Blakk ni nadie que ataque, sin malvadas, solo un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, hasta que, descubrirán nuevos secretos en un futuro cercano, cosas de otro mundo opuesto, criaturas de cavernas escondidas.

El día comienza normal, como todos los demás días en Bajoterra desde que derrotaron a Blakk y a los Darks Slingers, la mañana comenzó tranquila, todos desayunaban y charlaban sobre sus aventuras en el pasado.

Jajaj y recuerdan la vez en que Pronto fue rey-. Recordó Eli-. Jamás creímos que el fuera de la realeza-. Bebió su juego de naranja, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al fregadero, los demás imitaron la acción del peli azul.

Pronto te toca lavar!- Gritaron todos mientras se dirigían a la sala. –Por que Pronto el "magnifico" tiene que lavar los platos hoy-. Les reclamo.- Yo los lave ayer, hoy le toca lavar los platos a señorita Trixie.- Se cruzo de brazos y se negó a lavar los platos.- Creo que Pronto tiene razón, hoy te toca a ti Trix.- Se puso de lado de Pronto, esta vez Eli coincidía con Pronto en algo.- Ash, está bien lavare los platos.- Se dirige a la cocina, y se coloca un delantal para no mojarse, después de lavar los platos Trixie estaba cansada, se dirigió a la sala a sentarse con los demás, pero cuando se dio cuenta, no había nadie.

A donde se habrán ido-. Se pregunto a sí misma, reviso por la ventana y vio que los chicos estaban afuera, rodeaban algo, por la altitud del refugio no logro ver a que rodeaban.

Se quito el delantal y se dirigió a fuera, cuando llego, vio que los chicos observaban a una chica en el suelo, desmayada, la chica es una alta, rubia, de piel blanca como la porcelana, tenia puesto una blusa morada, con un short de aventureros color beis, y unas botas del mismo color, llevaba con ella una maleta de color beis.

La chica estaba inconsciente, no reaccionaba a lo que le hablaban. Decidieron llevarla a dentro, e Eli como un caballero la cargo en sus brazos hasta entrar al refugio, esto hizo que a Trixie le provocara celos.

Recostó a la joven en el sofá y esperaron hasta que despertara, paso una hora hasta que la joven despertó. Se confundió al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

En donde estoy- Pregunto la joven de ojos violetas. Cuando la joven abrió sus ojos Eli pudo ver un hermoso color violeta en la iris de los ojos de aquella joven misteriosa, Eli sintió algo dentro del él, que palpitaba, su corazón, palpitaba mil veces que antes.

Ahora, joven rubia, se encuentra en el refugio Shane, hogar del "magnifico" Pronto-. Alzando las manos al cielo, Pronto se elogiaba a si mismo.- Estas en el refugio Shane-. Dijo Kord-. Nosotros te encontramos desmayada en el patio delantero del refugio, por cierto que hacías allí?- pregunto Kord.- Es una larga historia, por cierto me llamo Laila y ustedes-. Se levanto del sofá para estirarse.- Yo soy Pronto el "magnifico" y ellos son Kord, Trixie, Junjie e Eli.- señalo a cada uno al mencionarlos.- Aaa bueno les contare sobre mi mañana, por el momento tengo sueños, en donde puedo dormir?-. Se quito la maleta y la dejo a un lado del sofá, dejando ver unas hermosas alas blanco.- Que son… eso…?- Pregunto Trixie al ver las alas de la rubia.- Oh, son mis alas, soy una hibrida.- observando la cara de sorprendida de la peli roja.- Al parecer jamás has visto una hibrida.- Pregunto a la joven peli roja.- No, jamás he visto alguna, no es normal ver criaturas así en Bajoterra, que es una hibrida por cierto?- Observo fijamente las alas de la joven eran hermosa.- Una hibrida es una especie de combinación humana con ángel, soy mitad humana y mitad ángel-. Explico la rubia a la peli roja.- Bueno y en donde puedo dormir.- Pregunto la rubia.- Puedes dormir en el sofá, es un sofá cama, te traeré unas sabanas para que puedas dormir.

Después de un rato Trixie le trajo la sabana a la hibrida, y regreso a su habitación, se cambio y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente la hibrida les contara de donde proviene ella y porque es una hibrida.

Continuara…

**Hola, pues nuevo fic, algo que tenia planeado desde hace mucho, espero sus opiniones, díganme si les gusto y si lo continuo o no?**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Chau**

**Besos.**


End file.
